


Imprigionata dal doppio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Demons, Doppelganger
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 12. DoppelgangerFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: F; FNumero parole: 505.Titolo: Imprigionata dal doppio





	Imprigionata dal doppio

Imprigionata dal doppio

 

Lara si guardava allo specchio, si passò un filo di rossetto rosso sangue sulle labbra e si pettinò i lunghi capelli rossi.

< Ormai è un intero pomeriggio che mi sistemo e non posso passarci anche tutta la notte > pensò. Si truccò gli occhi e controllò che la frangetta fosse al suo posto. Si legò i capelli in uno chignon sopra il capo, lasciando che una ciocca arricciata le finisse al lato del viso allungato.

Indossava un lungo abito viola col corpetto che lasciava intravedere il reggiseno di pizzo nero, appaiato con i suoi slip succinti.

I capelli del suo riflesso si sollevarono, mentre la sua pelle diventava grigiastra e i suoi occhi neri.

Lara gridò, il Doppelgänger balzò fuori dallo specchio, il suo vestito era blu scuro. La bloccò a terra con forza inaudita ed iniziò a spogliarla. La giovane si dimenava, mentre le unghie del suo doppio la graffiavano in più punti.

La Doppelgänger la sollevò con un braccio, ignorando che continuava a muovere spasmodicamente braccia e gambe, i suoi capelli erano sciolti. La Doppelgänger sollevò la sedia, mentre i vestiti di Lara si trasformavano in corde pesanti.

Lara cercò di urlare: “Cos… _mmppphhhh_ ”, la Doppelgänger le mise una mano gelida sulla bocca, impedendole di parlare.

Lara venne legata alla sedia, le gambe aperte strette con delle corde alle gambe della sedia, i seni premuti contro lo schienale e le braccia legate dietro la schiena. Tentò di dimenarsi e rischiò di cadere.

La Doppelgänger le mise una mano sulla schiena nuda, Lara ricadde priva di energia, mugolando, mentre la Doppelgänger assumeva le sue identiche fattezze.

La Doppelgänger infilò un fazzoletto nella bocca di Lara, soffocando anche le urla successive.

“Calma ora, Lara” disse la Doppelgänger. Fece un sorriso, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"... mmpph" mormorò Lara.

“Brava ragazza, sono fuggita dal tuo specchio. Ormai questo mondo mi appartiene” disse la rapitrice, accarezzando la guancia di Lara.

"Nnrrgghh!" grugnì la giovane, attraverso il suo bavaglio. I seni le dolevano per i diversi colpi che aveva dato contro la sedia, le corde le stavano graffiando e arrossando la pelle. "Mmrrpphh! "protestò Lara.

La Doppelgänger ridacchiò, schiaffeggiandole i glutei ignudi.

“Hhrrmmph!" gemette Lara. Cadde sul pavimento, la sedia andò in pezzi, ferendola.

La Doppelgänger venne avvolta da un’aura nera che investì Lara, accecandola. L’aura scomparve e la sedia si trasformò in una grande palla, a cui Lara si trovò legata dalle stesse corde aderendo con il corpo ignudo.

"HHRRMPHPH!" urlò Lara attraverso il bavaglio, dondolando avanti e indietro inutilmente. "Mmrrpphh!".


End file.
